dark secret
by lunarmist94
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya, seorang huang zi tao harus rela menjadi pembunuh bayaran, tapi bagaimanakah ketika ia dihadapkan dengan target baru nya seorang namja tampan yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar. KRISTAO and other official exo couple
1. prolog

anyyeong ini fic pertama lun jadi kalo ada kesalahan tolong kasih saran ya :)

warning : yaoi, dont like dont read

DARK SECRET

PROLOG

* * *

Bulan yang bersinar dilangit menerangi gelapnya malam seolah mempermainkan seorang namja manis yang memiliki kantung dimatanya yang menambahkan kesan imut seperti panda yang tertunduk lesu menunggu takdir yang akan ditimpakan kepadanya

"jadi kau gagal? Memang tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari orang sepertimu, aku hanya menugaskan mu untuk membunuh satu lalat saja kau tidak mampu" namja berwajah manis yang bernama tao itu hanya dapat diam mendengarkan perkataan pedas yang dikeluarkan oleh yang sangat dibencinya

"beri aku kesempatan ke dua kali ini aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya" pria berbaju hitam hanya melihat namja yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan setengah mata "apa yang bisa kau janjikan, ingat nasib kakakmu ada ditanganku satu tindakan saja tidak sesuai dengan kehendakku, maka nyawa nya akan melayang" namja bermata panda yang mendengarkan perkataan pria tersebut hanya dapat menggertakan giginya,

jika saja ia tidak meminta bantuan pada pria ini untuk menolong nyawa gege-nya yang sedang sakit hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, tetapi ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi soudaranya dan tao tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya

"tolonglah, aku berjanji akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan tapi jangan sakiti kakak ku" pinta tao, "baiklah aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi tapi jika kau gagal kau bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakak mu tercinta hmm atau kau bisa menjadi penghangat tempat tidurku untuk mengganti semua biaya yang ku keluarkan untuk kakakmu itu haha" kata pria itu sambil mengangkat dagu tao

"sialan kau aku tak sudi melakukan hal itu " kata tao dengan nada marah seraya menghindari tatapan pria itu " emosi tao, satu gerakan salah, aku bisa mengambil nyawamu dengan mudah" ucap pria itu dengan senyum diwajahnya " aku ingin kau membunuh pria ini" kata pria berbaju hitam seraya melemparkan foto kearah tao

"aku juga ingin kau mendapatkan informasi mengenai perusahan yang dipimpinnya" tao mengambil foto tersebut itu adalah foto seorang pria yang sangat tampan seperti di negeri dongeng , rambutnya pirang dengan mata cokelat arogan yang seakan mengatakan bahwa tak da yang lebih baik dari dirinya " siapa ini?" Tanya tao pada pria berbaju hitam tersebut

"wu yi fan anak tunggal serta pewaris dari harta kekayaan keluarga wu, ingat pandaku yang manis aku tak menerima kata gagal lagi aku berharap banyak darimu" kata pria berbaju hitam dengan senyum yang tak meraih matanya yang dingin "baiklah, aku akan memastikan kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau tapi jangan lupa akan janjimu" kata tao "khu..khu itu hal mudah tao beri apa yang ku mau dan akan kuberikan apa yang kau inginkan" tao pun beranjak pergi menembus kegelapan malam untuk melakukan tugas yang telah menantinya.

**jadi lanjut atau enggak minta review nya ya :) **


	2. Chapter 1

yow author come back, makasiih buat yang udah review kemarin ya :D

fallforhaehyuk, KRISme, KTHS, Ryuzaki Miki, missjelek, , ressijewelll, mmillo, ajib4ff : ini udah author update kok, tapi gak tau sesuai dengan yang diharapkan gak hehe semoga bisa memuaskan :)

91 : wkwk emang anak yang patut dibanggakan #loh liat aja di chapter ini deh tao bisa mbunuh kris atau enggak wkwk, makasih ya buat sarannya akibat kelamaan gak ikut pelajaran nih xD #alasan thor

dewicloudsddangko : wkwk iya author juga gak bisa bayangin, makannya author nyoba buat tao yang kesannya rada serem2 gitu wkwk

yak langsung saja

warning : yaoi dont like dont read

dark secert

chapter 1

Suasana ramai dan bahagia meliputi sebuah pesta yang diadakan pada malam hari di sebuah hotel mewah yang berada di Soul , pesta yang dilakukan sebagai pengesahan pengangkatan pewaris dari Wu Enterprise dilakukan pada lantai 24 gedung tersebut

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan tampang cool nya sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa orang. "akhirnya kau benar-benar mewarisi harta keluargamu ge, bisakah kita adakan pesta setiap hari mulai sekarang haha " kata salah seorang namja yang berada disanaa

"jangan bicara hal konyol Kai, aku tidak akan menyalahgunakan kekayaanku" jawab namja tampan itu kepada seorang "ya, hyung kau tidak seru" pout laki-laki berkulit tan yang sering membuatnya dipanggil sexy

"Kris ge benar, kita tidak boleh menyalah gunakan apa yang diberikan pada kita" tambah seorang namja dengan senyum nya yang bagaikan angel yang dijamin dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun

"Hyung apa kau yakin? kalau kita mengadakan banyak pesta kemungkinan kau bertemu dengan Lay hyung akan semakin besar" kata seorang namja tampan nan tinggi dengan nada jahil , Suho yang digoda hanya dapat menampakan wajah yang bersemu merah "yaa apa maksudmu sehun-ah aku tidak… " jawabnya terbata-bata

"hentikan saja lah Suho kami tau bahwa kau mencintai pewaris rumah sakit Anam itu bukan" kata Kris dengan senyum menggoda yang dijamin dapat meluluhkan setiap yeoja yang melihatnya mereka pun asik melanjutkan obrolan mereka, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang sebentar lagi akan menimpa salah satu dari mereka

.

.

.

Disisi tempat lain

Di suatu gedung yang tidak berjauhan dengan lokasi hotel tempat diadakannya pesta meriah itu, Terlihat seorang namja manis yang sedang membawa kotak peralatan berat yang entah untuk apa gunanya itu.

"hmm sepertinya sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencanaku" gumam namja itu sambil mengeluarkan isi kotaknya yang ternyata adalah sebuah senapan M107A1 yang dapat digunakan untuk menembak jarak jauh, kemudian dengan santainya ia meposisikan senapannya agar siap digunakan

M107A1 yang akan ia gunakan memiliki jarak tembak 1.8 km ditambah gedung yang ia gunakan saat ini memiliki pandangan yang jelas kearah ballroom hotel hal ini akan membuatnya sangat mudah untuk menembak mangsanya.

Namja itu pun melirik jamnya "sudah waktunya" ia pun mulai membidik mangsanya "ternyata ia lebih tampan daripada fotonya" gumamnya, melihat seorang namja tampan berambut pirang yang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya "seandainya kita tidak bertemu seperti ini tapi yah mau apa dikata kau harus mati ditanganku" katanya sambil berdesah sedih

"selamat tinggal Wu Yi Fan" katanya seraya menekan pelatuknya meluncurkan peluru yang langsung menuju kepala seorang namja yang bernama Wu Yi Fan yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris itu.

yak the end,

bercanda deng, mind to R & R? :)


	3. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin ini lanjutannya :D

Don't like don't read !

Dark Secret

chapter 2

Senin, 1 oktober 20xx

Rumah Sakit Asan Medical Center

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam membawa sekeranjang buah menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di bagian ujung lorong tersebut

"gege bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya namja yang walau kelihatan garang tetapi jika tersenyum ini terlihat sangat manis, senyum itu kini tersungging diwajah pemuda tersebut tak kala melihat gege-nya yang sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur

"Tao-er, gege sangat merindukanmu bagaimana kabarmu? selama seminggu ini kau tidak datang mengunjungi gege" jawab seorang namja cantik yang jika kau hanya nelihatnya sepintas pasti salah mengenalinya sebagai seorang yeoja

"luhan ge maafkan Tao , Tao sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan Tao mian ne?" jawab Tao dengan senyum yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin langsung berlari memeluknya " maafkan gege, baby panda seharusnya aku ikut bekerja seandainya saja gege tidak sakit pasti….." jawab luhan dengan tertunduk lesu

"sudahlah ge jangan dipikirkan Tao senang kok bisa membantu gege , yang perlu gege lakukan hanyalah sembuh" jawab Tao sambil memeluk gegenya, dengan lembut "Tao sangat menyayangi gege" kata Tao dengan lembut "gege juga selalu menyangimu baby panda" kata luhan dengan senyumnya mereka bedua pun melanjutkan percakapan mereka dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

Waktu didinding telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, terlihat Tao yang sedang membelai rambut luhan yang sedang tertidur "ge akan ku pastikan bahwa kau akan sembuh walaupun dengan segala macam cara" gumam Tao dengan pandangan mata sendu

teringat olehnya masa-masa ketika mereka berdua masih bahagia ketika ia masih merupakan seorang bocah polos yang selalu dilindungi oleh kasih saying orang tua dan gegenya, aman dari dunia luar yang kejam ini

tetapi semua hal itu berubah ketika orang sialan itu menghancurkan kebahagian mereka ditambah dengan luhan divonis mengidap penyakit jantung yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemah "kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu ge" janji Tao pada dirinya

Kemudian ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar luhan, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto namja berambut pirang "kau cukup hebat bisa menghindari tembakanku Yifan tapi keberuntunganmu akan segera berakhir karena perburuan sebenarnya baru akan dimulai" senyum Tao dengan tatapan mata seorang pemburu yang siap menangkap mangsanya.

.

.

.

Dihari yang sama,

Di suatu gedung perkantorang mewah yang berada di seoul,

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang sibuk berbicara di telponnya "appa aku tidak membutuhkan seorang bodyguard, aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri mereka hanya akan menjadi pengganggu bagiku " kata namja berparas tampan itu

"its final Kris, appa hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepadamu apalagi setelah percobaan pembunuhan yang terakhir" jawab suara dari telpon tersebut

"tapi appa, aku berhasil menghindari peluru itu jadi kau tak perlu cemas dan menyuruhku mencari bodyguard" kata Kris masih berusaha agar appanya berubah pikiran

"stop it, itu adalah keputusan appa yang terakhir dan itu final" jawab appa Kris dengan suara tegas "cih, baiklah appa aku akan menggunakan bodyguard tetapi jika hanya aku yang memilihnya sendiri" jawab Kris dengan nada tidak mau kalah "baiklah, tapi appa akan memberimu batas waktu 1 minggu kau sudah harus menemukan bodyguard mu Kris atau appa akan mencarikan bodyguard untukmu" jawab suara dari telpon tersebut " baiklah appa" Kris menjawab dengan menghelai nafasnya pasrah

"cih kenapa appa begitu keras kepala" katanya dengan nada kesal"

"yaaa hyung kenapa kau berbicara sendiri dengan muka masam seperti itu, kau sudah terlihat seperti gunung yang akan meledak saja" tawa seorang namja yang ketampanannya tidak kalah dengan Kris

"diamlah Sehun appa memintaku untuk menggunakan bodyguard" jawabnya dengan muka masam yang membuatnya keliahatan ooc "hyung kau ini aneh kenapa persoalan bodyguard saja seperti memilih jodoh untuk kau jadikan istri" kata Sehun sambil menghempaskan badannya ke sofa yang berada di ruangan Kris

"seperti kau tidak tahu saja, aku memiliki kenangan buruk dengan pengawal" jawab Kris dengan muka kesakitan seperti mengingat kenangan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Ya Kris dengan nama lain Wu Yifan merupakan putra tunggal dann pewaris kekayaan keluarga wu yang tidak terbatas jumlahnya bahkan menurut kabar hingga generasi ke-tujuh pun harta keluarga mereka tak akan berkurang sedikitpun, sebagai putra mahkota wu enterprise yang menguasai perekonomian korea ini sudah sepantasnya ia didampingi bodyguard semenjak kecil untuk menjaga kemanannya

tetapi Kris tidak menginginkannya ia merasa hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang aneh selain itu keberadaan bodyguard-bodyguard itu membuatnya susah untuk mendapatkan teman. Apalagi mereka terus mengikutinya selama 24 jam tanpa henti ayoolah Kris juga hanya seorang manusia bisaa yang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri

yah bisa dibilang Kris mengalami masa kecil yang buruk karena keberadaan bodyguard sehingga ia merasa enggan untuk menggunakan jasa bodyguard dan melatih fisiknya agar ia tidak perlu menggunakan jasa pengawal lagi.

"haha hyung paman hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti kemarin terulang kembali apalagi setelah kau resmi dianggkat sebagai pengganti paman siwon" kata Sehun dengan gaya bijaknya (yang jarang sekali muncul)

"cih, hal itu hanya kecelakaan kecil tak perlu dibesar-besarkan" jawab Kris dengan coolnya "hyung ada peluru yang berusaha menembus kepalamu dan kau mengannggapnya sebagai kejadian kecil?" kata Sehun dengan tidak percaya membuat

"sudahlah lupakan saja, dan Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini?! kembalilah bekerja hanya karena kau sepupuku bukan berarti aku akan memberikan mu keringanan dengan deadline mu kau harus segera menyerahkan laporannya kepadaku" jawab Kris dengan memasang wajah professionalnya

"hyung kau menyebalkan!" teriak Sehun sambil menghentakan kakinya ketika keluar dikantor Kris , Kris hanya menggeleng-menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sepupunya yang terkesan childish yah walaupun sebenernya Sehun memang masih sangat muda. Tetapi di usia mudanya itu ia telah berhasil menduduki jabatan manajer keuangan perusahaan di perusahaan yang dipimpin Kris

"seandainya saja kejadian kemarian tidak ada" gumam Kris seraya menyentuh keningnya yang terbalut perban, sebenarnya Kris selalu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri walaupun ia telah banyak mengalami percobaan pembunuhan tetapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil hingga melukainya selain kejadian kemarian tentu saja

ia berada dilantai 28 demi tuhan, jarak gedungnya dengan gedung lainnya pun berjauhan hanya seorang snipper handal sajalah yang bisa melakukan itu tapi untuknya Kris memiliki indra yang cukup peka karena bisa menghindarinya tepat waktu walau peluru tersebut masih bisa menggores pelipisnya dan perkataan lai mengenai sinar merah yang ada di kepalanya

"yah sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus berusaha untuk mencari pengawal yang tidak akan menggangguku, tapi sniper itu sepertinya benar-benar orang yang handal aku jadi ingin tau siapa dia" gumamnya dan Kris pun kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang terhambat karena telpon ayahnya

Please read and review

Don't be sider pleasee


	4. Chapter 3

Anyeong author balik lagi dengan chapter 3 xD

Balasan review

Ajib4ff :makasih ya udah review :D haha iya si kris penasaran sama kemampuannya si tao

Fallforhaehyuk : ayoo coba tebak siapa yang bakal jadi bodyguard nya kris :P

Lidya Natalie: haha mian waktu chapter 2 author lagi ujian jadi chapternya Cuma pendek, yakin nih tao yang jadi bodyguard nya? :P

Taoris shipper : mulai chepter ini udah bakalan lebih panjang kok kmrn author lagi uts jadi chapter nya pendek2 hehe, iya tao kan anak baik (?) jadi bakalan ngelakuin aja demi gegenya haha

Yak langsung saja

Don't like

Don't read

Dark Secret

Chapter 3

TAO SIDE

Disebuah restoran kecil tapi terkesan nyaman terlihat dua orang pemuda duduk disalah satu sudut ruangan, terlihat kesan kontrast diantara kedua pemuda yang duduk berhadapan itu yang satu terlihat ceria sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat memasang wajah serius

"hmm sepertinya apartemennya memiliki pengamanan yang cukup tinggi, pintu masuk menggunakan fingerprints detector, pintu depan yang dilengkapi dengan sensor suara untuk intruders dan kamera pengawas disetiap sudut ruangannya sepertinya ia benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya" kata seorang berwajah serius kepada temannya yang sedang duduk didepannya sambil memandang foto sebuah apartemen

"tentu saja ia adalah pewaris dari perusahaan yang terkemuka, kurasa ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang yang ingin mencoba untuk menculiknya " jawab pemuda manis itu

"tapi kau benar-benar hebat Baekieee hyung berhasil mendapapatkan semua data ini" kata pemuda tinggi nan manis yang ternyata adalah Tao itu, sambil menunjukan data-data yang ada diatas meja serta foto-foto apartemen Kris

" haha itu hal yang mudah bagiku panda, yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah meretas perusahaan keamanan yang bertanggung jawab memasang kamera cctv di apartemen pria itu" jawab pemuda yang bernama asli Baekhyun itu dengan mudahnya seakan perbuatan yang ia lakukan semudah membalik telapak tangan tapi mungkin bagi pemuda jenius dengan IQ diatas 200 sepertinya menghack jaringan keamana security company merupakan perbuatan yang sama mudahnya dengan membalikkan tangan saja

"Kau memang hebat Baekiee hyung, terimakasih telah membantuku" jawab pemuda bermata panda itu dengan senyum manis menengger di bibirnya "apapun untuk mu panda" balas Baekhyun trsenyum simpul

"Baiklah hyung kurasa lebih baik aku pergi sekarang lagipula restorant ini sepertinya sudah mulai ramai" kata Tao sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukya menuju pintu keluar yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada

"Tao apa kau yakin akan melakukannya? Kau tahu kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua" kata Baekhyun dengan nada serius kepada Tao "maaf hyung tapi aku harus melakukannya ini semua demi Luhan ge dan untuk mengetahi siapa orang itu sebenarnya" kata Tao dengan tatapan pasti

"kau tahu panda, revenge will just bring you pain, you should leave when you can before it devour you alive" kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih "aku tau hyung tapi…. Aku harus mencari tau siapa orang itu, orang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupanku dan membuatnya menjadi berantakan, aku sudah lelah kehilangan semua orang yang kucintai aku tak ingin kehilangan Luhan ge juga" jawab Tao tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya

"Although to get what I want I must living a heel and become devil himself I will do it, because if I lost it again I will just bcome a living corpse" kata Tao dengan tersenyum sedih "aku pergi sekarang Baekiee hyung" kata Tao kembali dengan wajah cerianya ia pun segera menuju pintu keluar restoran yang mulai ramai itu

"I just hope you will get what best for you panda" kata Baekhyun seraya menatap sosok Tao yang semakin menjauh

.

.

.

KRIS SIDE

Club Danari adalah klub malam yang sangat terkenal di seoul, banyak orang yang ingin masuk kesana tetapi sayangnya yang dapat menikmati club dengan fasilitas terbaik ini hanyalah orang yang berasal dari kalangan-kalangan atas saja.

Disalah satu bagian dalam club dracaena terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan sedang menari mengikuti irama music let out the beast exo , tarian nya begitu memikat perhatian membuat semua mata memandangnya terutama yeoja-yeoja yang mengelukan wajahnya yang tampan itu

Setelah music berakhir pria itu pun berjalan kesofa disalah satu sudut ruangan yang diisi oleh 3 namja tampan lainnya tidak lupa ia mengedipkan matanya kepada yeoja-yeoja yang melihatnya membuat yeoja – yeoja itu bersqueling ria

"huaah aku lelah sekali, rasanya sudah sangat lama aku menari" kata pemuda itu sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa "haha kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu dikantor Kai" kata seorang pemuda dengan senyuman angelic nya seraya memberikan minum kepada pemuda yang bernama Kai itu "huh ini semua karena seorang hyung yang sangat kejam dan memaksaku untuk mengerjakan semua tugasku" jawab Kai

Namun sayngnya hyung yang dimaksud nya itu tidak merespon sama sekali bahkan ia sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan Kai dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri "ada apa dengan Kris hyung sepertinya ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan" kata Kai mempoutkan bibirnya "yak jong in hentikan raut wajahmu, kau itu membuatku ingin muntah saja" kata seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah poker face-nya

"apa kau bilang dasar magney menyebalkan dan ingat aku ini hyung mu jadi panggil aku hyung" jawab Kai seraya melayangkan pandangan membunuh ke arah magney nya itu " aku terlalu malas untuk memanggilmu hyung lagipula kau hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku" kata Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"sudahlah hentikan kalian berdua ini masih seperti anak kecil saja" kata Suho berusaha melerai pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara Kai. Jika melihat tingkah laku mereka seperti sekarang ini tak aka nada yang dapat membayangkan bahwa sebenarnya mereka adalah direktur di wu corporation perusahaan terbesar di Seoul

Kai seorang pria tampan dengan kulit tan yang menampakan kesan sexy dengan tinggi 182 cm di usianya yang baru 21 tahun itu merupakan marketing direktur dengan prestasi yang membanggakan pula, ia telah sering membuat rencana pemasaran yang menghasilkan sukses besar bagi perusahaan mereka

Selanjutnya adalah oh Sehun sama dengan Kai 21 tahun tapi dengan perbedaan beberapa bulan ia lebih muda dari kai bisa dikatakan ia adalah magney, ia telah menempati posisi sebagai direktur keuangan selain itu ia juga masih kerabat dari keluarga wu yang mengalir dari ibunya, terkenal akan ketampanannya sama dengan Kris ia juga suka bersikap cool tetapi biasanya penampilanny itu akan berubah bila ia sedang bersama teman-teman terdekatnya maka ia akan bersiap jail dan childish

Kim joon myun lebih dikenal sebaga Suho adalah wakil direktur utama di wu corporation memiliki senyum angelic yang dapat melelehkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya, sikapnya berkebalikan dengan Kris sangatlah ramah sehngga sering menjadi pelarian bagi pegawainya untuk mengadu mengenai sikap Kris yang dingin

"tapi aku juga penasaran kenapa Kris seperti menghilang dalam pikirannya sendiri seperti itu, apa kau tahu Sehun? " Tanya Suho kepada Sehun "tentu saja aku tahu kenapa Kris hyug seperti itu, ia seperti itu karena memikirkan …"

"siapa? Memangnya Kris hyung telah memiliki pacar? Pantas saja ia terlihat seperti orang yang telah kehilangan rohnya " sahut Kai cepat Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Kai hanya tertawa lebih keras "akan lebih baik kalau ia memikirkan pacarnya, sayangnya hyung tercinta kita ini sedang galau karena memikirkan bodyguard yang tak kunjung didapatnya haha" jawab Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Kris yang menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya itu

"hah? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kris yang sepertinya benar-benar sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya itu, Kai hanya memasang wajah -_- "kupikir kau memiliki kekasih hyung ternyatra hanya permasalahan bodyguard kenapa samapai seperti itu sih" kata Kai

"kim jong in kau tak mengerti mereka itu mengerikan" kata Kris sambil bergedik ngeri "kenapa kau setakut itu pada bodyguard sih Kris? Kau benar-benar memiliki fobia yang aneh" kata Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"jika kau memiliki pengalaman sepertiku, kalian juga pasti akan trauma, dan sekarang sialnya appa ingin aku mendapatkan bodyguard dalam waktu seminggu bagaimana bisa" kata Kris dengan wajah putus asa

"bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan audisi saja hyung untuk mencarikanmu bodyguard tapi kita tambahkan bahwa mereka harus berpenampilan menarik sehingga kau tidak merasa bahwa mereka adalah bodyguard? Bagaimana hyung ideku bagus bukan" celetuk Kai dengan tertawa

"yah ternyata kau pintar juga Kai, baiklah kurasa aku akan melaksanakan idemu itu" kata Kris

"hyung aku ini memang pintar" jawab Kai menampakan wajah -_- lagi "haha karena masalah sudah terselaikan sekarang saatnya kita bersenang-senang" kata Suho riang.

TBC  
dont be sider R&R please


	5. Chapter 4

DARK SECRET

chapter 4

Terlihat banyak orang berkumpul disalah satu perusahaan terkenal di korea, mereka sedang mengikuti audisi pemilihan bodyguard untuk pewaris wu corporation itu, tapi tidak akan pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa ini adalah pemilihan bodyguard karena yang sedang mengikuti audisi semuanya memiliki wajah yang rupawan bahkan akan lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa kumpulan orang itu terlihat seperti orang-orang yang akan mengikuti audisi artis saja.

"jadi keahlian apa yang kau miliki?" Tanya suho kepada salah satu calon pelamar yang merupakan adalah seorang wanita cantik bertubuh seksi yang bernama hyuna "aku memiliki banyak keahlian terutama dalam hal pistol" jawabnya sambil menunjukan kemampuannya menggunakan pistol dengan menembak sasarn yang memang telah disiapkan disana

Dan dengan ahlinya hyuna mengenai semua sasaran yang ada, terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari para pewawancara yang ada "kemampuanmu sungguh hebat" kata kai dengan kagum melihat semua sasaran yang telah dikenai oleh hyuna "jadi bagaimana apakah aku diterima? Lagipula selain ini aku dapat mempunyai kemampuan lain yang bisa dinikmati oleh tuan wu" kata hyuna sambil menggerling nakal pada kris yang saat itu duduk didepannya

"keluar, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi" jawab kris dengan pandangan dingin "ta..pi,, " kata hyuna sambil terbata-bata karena tak menyangka akan ditolak oleh tuan muda wu itu "maaf hyuna lebih baik kau pergi karena kau tidak lolos salah satu kualifikasi yang paling penting yaitu tidak menggoda kris" kata suho dengan pandangan meminta maaf hyuna yang mendengar perkataan suho pun hanya berlari keluar dari ruangan audisi

"ya hyuuung, mencari seseorang yang tidak tertarik padamu itu susah, sama saja kita tidak mungkin mendapatkan bodyguard bagimu" kata sehun dengan muka merajuk "syarat terpenting adalah ia harus tak tertarik padaku, itu adalah suatu keharusan" jawab kris kepada sehun

"tapi ini sudah orang ke-78 dan kita masih belum menetapkan orang yang jelas dan kita sudah mengadakan audisi ini selama 3 hari" kata kai dengan lesu yah audisi ini memang sudah berlangsung selama 3 hari dan banyak sekali kandidat yang mendaftar tapi belum ada satupun yang dapat sesuai dengan ketentuan kris yaitu tidak tertarik dengannya karena setiap kandidat yang datang selalu menggodanya dengan mengungkapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tersirat, jika tidak mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang ingin ikut tanpa memiliki kemampuan yang diperlukan

"lebih baik kita hentikan dulu untuk hari ini dan kita lanjutkan besok lagi" kata suho kepada yang lainnya "ya lebih baik kita hentikan aku sudah lelah melihat orang-orang yang tidak kompeten" jawab kris dengan muka datarnya " hyung kau ini terlalu ketat" jawab kai yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh sehun kris hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan khas nya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan "lebih baik kalian cepat pulang" katany dengan wajah coolnya

"cih akan lebih baik jika ia bercanda sedikit" kata kai kepada sehun "yah aku setuju ia terlalu kaku sepeti tiang saja walaupun ia memang tiang sih" jawab sehun "sudahlah kalian berdua hentikan perdebatan kalian dan segeralah pulang" kata suho mengingatkan

.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkirnya, kris pun segera berjalan kearah apartemennya dengan wajah penuh pikiran ia sedang memikirkan perjanjian yang dibuat dengan ayahnya, sudah 5 hari berlalu dan ia masih belum mendapatkan bodyguard yang dapat memenuhi kriterianya yang menurutnya sangat tidak sulit itu, kriteria nya hanyalah agar bodyguard tersebut tidak tertarik kepadanya tapi sepertinya hal itu merupakan lah hal yang sulit diwujudkan "bruugh"

Tanpa dia sadari ternyata kris sudah menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya adalah seorang cleaning servis yang menyebabkan pria yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh " maaf aku sedang banyak pikiran sehingga tak melihat jalan" kata kris seraya mengulurkan tangnyya untuk membantu pria yang terjatuh tadi tetapi ketika ia melihat wajah pri yang ditolongnya matanya tiba-tiba saja terpaku

Baru kali ini kris melihat sosok yang menurutnya sangat sempurna itu wajahnya manis dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang menambahkan kesan seperti panda, jika love at the first sight itu memang ada maka kris pasti sedang mengalaminya sekarang ini

Sedangkan pria yang ditabrak oleh kris hanya melihat kris dengan pandangan aneh "halo apakah masih ada orang disini" kata pemuda itu kepada kris yang hanya diam mematung dengan tangan terjulur, sura pemuda itu yang juga terdengar manis ditelinga kris pun membuat ia tersadar "ooh , maafkan aku ayo kubantu kau bangun" kata kris kepada pemuda itu sambil membantu pemuda itu untuk bangun

Pemuda itu pun meraih tangan kris "ouch" kata pemuda itu sambil meringis sepertinya kakinya terkilir akibat terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan kris "maaf apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kris dengan pandangan bersalah "sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, maaf tapi aku harus segera pergi" kata pemuda itu yang mulai menjauh dengan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya yang terluka

"sepertinya kakimu terluka, bagaimana kalo kau ke apartemenku terlebih dahulu aku akan memberikanmu obat" kata kris tiba-tiba "sudahlah ini hanya luka ringan kau tak perlu khawatir" jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum

Kris yang melihat senyum pemuda itu pun semakin terpesona "aku memaksa" kata kris sambil memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda itu "haissh baiklah bisakah kau membantu ku berjalan kalau begitu?" jawab pemuda itu dengan pandangan pasrah "tentu saja" jawab kris dengan tersenyumlebar karena ia bisa lebih mengenal pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya dalam satu kali pandangan saja

Kris pun mengalungkan tangan pemuda itu dipundaknya dan membantu pemuda tersebut berjalan menuju apartemennya tanpa ia sadari pemuda yang dibantunya itu sedang mengeluarkan senyum evilnya

.

.

.

"minumlah dulu, akan kuambilkan kotak obat terlebih dahulu" kata kris kepada pemuda itu seraya meletakan segelas minuman "terimakasih…."

"kris, panggil saja aku kris " jawab kris kepada pemuda manis tersebut "dan siapa namamu?" Tanya kris "huang zitao tapi kau bisa memanggilku tao saja " kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum yang membuat jantung kris berdetak tak beraturan "baiklah akan aku ambilkan minuman untukmu" kata kris seraya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak obat tanpa disadarinya pria yang ditinggalnya itu menunjukan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

Time skip, keesokan harinya

.

.

.

Di depan wu corporation masih terlihat ramai olh orang-orang yang sedang mengantri untuk mengikuti audisi yang digelar untuk mencari bodyguard handal bagi tuan muda wu itu. "bagaimana dengan alex kris? Sepertinya ia lumayan dan tidak tertarik padamu" bisisk suho kepada kris seraya menunjuk salah satu peseta audisi tapi baru saja suho selesai berkata pria bernama alex itu mengedipkan matanya kepada kris

"heh sepertinya harus kutarik ucapanku tadi hehe" kata suho sambil terkekeh "yah kenapa untuk mencari bodyguard saja sesulit ini, dengan ini sudah 4 hari dan kita belum dapat menemukan orang yang tepat padahal batas waktu nya hanyalah seminggu" kata kai sambil memegang keningnya

"aku seyuju saja dengan pendapatmu kai" kata sehun dengan ekspressi datarnya, "sebenernya ini mudah hanya saja ada yang mempersulit semua ini dengan menetapkan syarat yang mustahil" kata sehun sambil melirik kris yang saat ini sedang terdiam I

"sudahlah lebih baik kita istrahat dulu" kata kris datar tidak menghiraukan tatapan sehun dan beranjak pergi menuju kafetaria. Saat ini kris tidak dapat focus pada apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya karena pikirannya masih terbayang pada pemuda manis yang dilihatnya di apartemennya

"aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan nya lagi" kata kris sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, sambil membawa kopi yang telah dipesannya ia pun segera menduduki satu-satunya meja yang masih kosong di

"maaf apakah aku bisa duduk disini?" tedengar suara pria yang menanyakan tempat duduk didepan kris kris yang saat itu sedang melamun terlonjak kaget ia pun segera menjawab "tentu saja bangku ini ko.." kata-kata dimulut kris tiba-tiba terhenti

Ia mengenali siapa sosok yang ada didepannya ini walaupun mereka telah lama sekali tidak bertemu "chanyeol?.."


End file.
